Define amor
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: <html><head></head>No, a lo largo de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde nuestro primer encuentro jamás he sentido las "mariposas en el estómago" de las que tanto hablaban en secundaria al momento de describir las emociones que a uno le abordan cuando se enamora. Tampoco voy a decir que me desagrade estar a su lado, es quizá la única persona en quien puedo confiar para todo, y eso es todo.</html>


Disculpen el extremo retraso en todo… TODO lo que tengo escrito, voy a por arcos finales –y he perdido la inspiración- para los fics largos y me temo que debo borrar "Ina-show-ma eleven" debido a que desobedece una regla muy importante de fanfiction (están prohibidas las historias en que se den retos, preguntas o cualquier tipo de interacción entre el lector y los personajes). Disculpándome por estas notas de autor que están fuera de tema, les dejo este oneshot para deprimirlos un poquitín.

**Disclaimer:** No, Inazuma Eleven no es mío, es de Level 5.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial, es una especie de Shonen-ai

**Pareja:** Shindou y Kirino

**Define amor…**

Los rumores difundidos de un amorío entre Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru ya llevaban un largo tiempo volando de un lado a otro y siguiéndoles por años. Desde el instituto hasta la universidad… Fuera el entorno que fuera y por más que se suponía estos chismes debieran ir desapareciendo con el tiempo, parecía que cada vez subían de tono gracias al paso de boca en boca que daban.

Los comentarios aumentan, las anécdotas se tergiversan y los estudiantes universitarios no parecen haber espabilado con el paso que suponía graduarse del colegio para ser mayores de edad. La madurez de estos chicos tan animados, su modo de hablar sin parar y su pésimo sentido del humor eran tres de las principales razones por las cuales en ese momento los dos mejores amigos estaban limpiando de la pizarra un dibujo obsceno rodeado de corazoncillos.

En primaria eran solo sus nombres bajo un paraguas, buenos tiempos aquellos.

Cogiendo un poco de alcohol en el paño que utilizaba, Shindou continuó con su ardua labor de dejar el pizarrón tan limpio como fuera posible antes que llegara el docente. Kirino hacía todo lo posible por ayudarle, pero aunque pareciera inusual dado su status social, el pianista tenía experiencia limpiando pizarrones gracias a la infinidad de profesores privados que iban a su casa y se equivocaban al momento de levantar un marcador para escribir las partituras en la pizarra acrílica que tenía en casa.

-No veo que le ven de emocionante a dibujar este tipo de… Cosas –inició conversación el de cabello rosa- ¿se les ha quedado el cerebro bajo la cama antes de venir a clase o han tomado algún medicamento en mal estado?

-Dices eso ahora, pero sé que si los tuvieras en frente no mencionarías en absoluto el tema y simplemente pasarías de largo, ser cortante no es lo tuyo

-Pero es que uno debe desquitarse de vez en vez, y como dijiste, no puedo hablarles directamente para quejarme porque podría acabar metiéndome en problemas, ¿tú nunca has pensado en decirles algo así para que nos dejen en paz de una vez?

-¿Has visto siquiera sus músculos? Creo que ni siquiera habiendo sido deportistas en secundaria podríamos competir contra semejante mole, y además…

-¿Además?

-En parte podría ser nuestra culpa…

Efectivamente no se soltaban casi nunca. Por si el hecho de haber entrado a la misma universidad ya pareciera de por si un comportamiento obsesivo, estaba el hecho de que Kirino había elegido música como segunda carrera y había fallado –nadie sabe si adrede o por azar del destino- en el examen de ingreso para literatura. Estudiaban juntos, se acompañaban de camino y de regreso a la facultad, incluso a los padres de Shindou comenzó a preocuparles el hecho de que su amigo de la infancia siguiera quedándose a dormir cuando les apetecía quedarse charlando toda la noche.

¿Y es que acaso no tenían más amigos? Claro que los tenían, si es que solo en el club de soccer eran tantos integrantes que tenían gran estima sobre todo al ex capitán. Y aunque Kirino no se llevara de lo mejor con todos, al menos Kariya era misteriosamente amable con él.

Pero en las cabezas de ambos no había un solo punto de comparación entre su relación y la que tenían con los demás, lo suyo era algo especial, una amistad de acero inoxidable e irrompible. Se sentían a gusto lado a lado, y eso no había cambiado en nada desde que se conocieron.

Y allí nacía la interrogante que le llevaba comiendo la cabeza durante meses, ¿no había nada más entre ellos?, si tanto tiempo pasaban juntos tenía que haber pasado algo, lo que fuera, pero la única vez en que hicieron algo comprometedor fue en una reunión con los amigos del antiguo club de soccer, cuando la botella habló y tuvieron que rozar labios.

Nada, ni un cosquilleo siquiera.

No sentía atracción hacia las mujeres y podía probarlo, cero, no se le movía ni un pelo cuando veían a una de las supuestas "bellezas" que aparecían en la televisión o en las revistas. Tenía que ser asexual, sí, eso era lo único lógico que podía responder.

-Veo que has terminado, ¿voy guardando estas cosas?

-Sí, por favor

-Shindou…

-¿Pasa algo?

Dejando las cosas que traía en manos, el chico de ojos verdes se lanzó con prisa hacia los brazos de su mejor amigo. Apretándolo con fuerza, como cuando eran solo niños, solo que esta vez inhaló profundamente el perfume que rodeaba al castaño.

-Me haces cosquillas –dijo Shindou intentando moverse para zafarse del abrazo- ya para…

-Me gusta escucharte reír, lo haces muy pocas veces… ¿Al salir quieres ir a algún lado?

-Hace mucho que no vamos al karaoke, hoy te toca cantar lo que elija

-Te encanta hacerme quedar en ridículo ¿verdad?

-Es por este tipo de cosas que nos siguen molestando

Había sido demasiado directo con su afirmación. No tenía malas intenciones, siempre había sido un chico amable, fuerte y decidido que no pensaba muy bien las cosas al decirlas. Soltándolo, el chico de coletas volvió a tomar las cosas que había en el piso y las llevó hacia la puerta, y ya de espaldas a su amigo, soltó su parte.

-Es verdad, deberíamos dejarlo de una vez…

-¿Kirino?

-No estamos llegando a ningún lado y lo sabes, me parece que podríamos… alejarnos un poco para evitar estos líos

-Pero eso sería dejar nuestra amistad de lado ¿solo por unos bromistas?

-No, no es solo por ellos. Creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo lado a lado, si entiendes a lo que me refiero

Shindou se quedó callado en su sitio intentando pasar lo que acababa de escuchar. Era cierto que iban a muchos lugares entre los dos, pero ¿no se supone que por eso eran mejores amigos?

Kirino por su parte se sentía un poco mal, pero necesitaba sacarlo de una vez y sin tapujos. Necesitaba conocer a más personas, fuera o no su intención, se había distanciado de todos los amigos que alguna vez tuvo, de todos menos de él. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo a su lado para asegurarse que lo suyo era una especie de obsesión que superaba a la que alguna vez tuvo Akane con Shindou. No eran sentimientos ni algo del otro mundo, se había acostumbrado a andar siempre mirando las espaldas de esa persona y seguirlo como si no hubiera nadie más.

-¿Entonces no nos veremos aquí tampoco?

-Nos veremos, pero andar solo entre nosotros es un poco descortés para las personas que intentan hablar conmigo y contigo, podríamos hacerles caso y seguirles un poco la charla

Parecían una pareja a punto de terminar, aún más por la apariencia andrógina de Kirino. Este esquivó un tanto la razón y simplemente se fue, sin pena ni gloria.

Era momento de dejar su manía hacia alguien por quien no tenía sentimientos fuera de cariño y respeto. Estaba siendo egoísta al quedarse con alguien tan amable como Takuto para él solo.

Aunque nunca se enteraría que su "egoísmo" era la única fuente de energía para las mariposas que día a día revoloteaban en el estómago de Shindou gracias a su presencia.

Kirino Ranmaru no estaba enamorado… Aunque de Shindou Takuto no se podía decir lo mismo.


End file.
